


Pale Candlelight

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle, Care and hurt, Devotion, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Neck Kissing, TWSITD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Lorenz has been experimented on by TWSITD. Claude goes wild with rage to avenge him.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 10
Collections: Lorenz Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Lorenz was surrounded by every purple item he could purchase, fruit, vegetable, stones and plants, anything with the potential to dye his hair purple again. Berries, vegetables and stones had been crushed into his hair. Even if his hair turned purple the colour would soon fade back to white. Adding hue to his flesh was problematic as well. His flesh was pallid and shimmered through any make up he applied. He considered adding lacquer to his nails to hide their glossy glass like appearance, nothing seemed to hide his abnormalities. The strange mages had filled him with so much blood; funnels of ghastly length had be inserted down his throat. Clear memories of the horrendous experimentation did not exist; he only had flashbacks and terrifying nightmares. The flash backs and nightmares were not images, they were pain, stenches, tastes and screams. Despite his erratic sleep he endeavoured to maintain a certain high standard of polish to his appearance. He wore the mask of fashion and nobility to hide the horrors from public view. 

The monastery was his last happy and safe place; That was why he retreated there. When he had arrived the monastery was in a terrible state. War had been unkind on the crumbling walls and smashed windows. Body parts were as common as cats and blood as common as rain. No one had been present here for quite some time. The cupboards in the dining hall were bare. Much to his distress there was a lack of tea. Life without tea was no life at all. He remembered the wonderful gardens bursting with colour but they had been crushed between hoof and boot. Beauty was one of many victims of this war. 

Thankfully the dormitories were unharmed. All they needed were dusting and new bedding to bring them back to life. Lorenz found comfort in his dormitory. He fondly remembered writing poetry whilst listening to wyvern wings and birdsong. The desk had been a dear friend keeping the secrets of his creativity locked into patina. Other memories had warned his heart such as the wild flowers he had picked and marvelled at, and the conversations he had indulged in over tea and cake. The monastery would always have a special place in his heart. 

When he had returned home his father had given him to strange men. They were mages manipulating magic in perverse new ways. Gaseous hands had dissolved his clothing with toxic fingertips. For days he had been naked, bound to a neon slab of unfamiliar metal. He remembered the ice in the air and the blue of its bite on his skin. He did not remember how the blood was administered. He could only recall the smell of decay, and an unclean abattoir where blood had been left to go stagnant. He was grateful for the gaps in his memory. Sometimes things could be too disturbing to remember, a natural protection of the mind. 

Hark; what was that sound? The monastery had been silent since he had arrived except for a few ruffians plundering the place and a few Abyssians hiding below. It was unmistakable! His heart skipped a few bears as he recognised it. He seemed to be talking to a bandit.

Claude, he recalled his father cursing his name until he was blue in the face. When he tried to explain that the new leader of the Leicester Alliance was misunderstood he was smacked around. The hatred in his father may him blind to Claude's potential and kindness. Yes, Claude had just appeared from nowhere and there were mysteries surrounding him. In time there would be clues to help unravel these mysteries. For now it was best to judge him based on his actions rather than misconceptions and gossip. 

When the two voices mingled together it became obvious that Claude was the one doing the majority of the talking. That was just typical, sometimes Claude wouldn't shut up. He believed that Claude talked to divert attention from his scheming. There was a sparkle of impish intent on his eyes. He was always planning and calculating, behind his eyes the cogs of his brain endlessly turned. 

The next sounds to greet his ears filled him with dread, metal upon metal, grunts of excess and strain, the beating of a wyvern's wing and the swish of an arrow through the air. Had Claude decided to deal with the bandits and thieves? He couldn't just leave him to battle unsupported. It was his duty, as a noble, to assist him. It wasn't just his noble duty but his duty as friend and ally. There was no time to waste. He needed to prepare himself for the battle ahead. 

There was no time to worry about his ethereal features. He would just have to think of a reason for the changes if questioned. Unfortunately he had never been a skilled liar. His father could wield the truth and lies with equal effectiveness. Lorenz was quite pleased he had not inherited that talent. Honesty, integrity and trustworthiness were important values to him. 

It did not take him long to adorn the black armour of a dark knight. The blackness contrasted with the paleness of skin and hair. His face resembled the moon smiling in the darkness of night. His eyes were lilac stars watching the world with benevolent sparkles. He fetched his noble steed from the stableyard. He was greeted with an excited winny and squeak. Lorenz embraced his horse's head as he gave some neck scratches. The horse pulled faces of joy as he was made a fuzz of. Putting the armour on horses wasn't a simple task. Horses had a habit of moving at inconvenient moments. His steed was quite fidgety, especially when it came to fastening the girth. Tacking up the horse felt like a genuine achievement. It had taken more energy than he would have liked. Nevermind, he would just have to boost himself with potions and vitamin supplements.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things from Claude's perspective

What a wreck this place was! The monastery was in a complete state of disrepair. The knights of Seiros had been busy searching for Rhea instead of maintaining the place. Clearly the knights had their priorities mixed up. Yes, of course searching for Rhea was paramount but the monastery was an important and symbolic centre for the church. When they found Rhea, a suitable base would be essential to start preparing to battle the Empire. A crumbling monastery was not a good base. Claude sighed deeply as he looked at a pile of rumble. All the fond memories he had of his days at the academy seemed so distant when the monastery was in ruins. Was it worth returning at all? Claude had to believe that it was, after all it had taken time and effort to make it here. 

He had returned for one reason and one reason alone; salvage. He had come to see if there was anything worth plundering left. His plunder wasn't just for gold and weaponry, he came to see if Lorenz had left anything behind, which he could keep as a sentimental souvenir. Lorenz hadn't returned any of his letters or gifts, and a messenger had been turned away from House Gloucester. His heart refused to believe that Lorenz had dumped him. Yet in times of war he couldn't focus on personal matters. His efforts needed to be dedicated to the conflict. 

Voices, numerous voices mumbled in the woodwork. The scent of alcohol and narcotics accompanied the sounds. Bandits; that was the only explanation. The lowest of the low had nested here and infested it with crime and debauchery. There was nothing that could be done about it. He was just one man. He would take what he came for and leave before he was noticed. 

It was too late! A thief spotted him and Claude knew that he was an irresistible target. He sported fine silk robes and a shiny relic, both worth a pretty penny. Several arrows were fired in his direction which he managed to skilfully dodge. He whistled for his royal silk wyvern and she came swooping in to aid his defence. Arrow after arrow formed an intricate assault course as he weaved between them and fired frainaught when there was a suitable opening. There were more bandits and thieves than he had assumed, rather problematic, when one perished another was ready to take his place. It was never-ending and Claude was beginning to feel swamped. 

Horse hoofs, the ballad of incoming assistance, the march of an angel coming to his aid. Was it an angel? He couldn't be certain that it wasn't. There was a flash of ethereal hair and rosy red eyes. Claude blinked and saw ornate purple armour on an elegant silhouette. Could it be? His heart skipped a beat as the rider drew nearer. It was! It was! Claude was overjoyed to see Lorenz looking even more beautiful than he remember, but what had happened to his hair and eyes? There wasn't time to worry about that now. With Lorenz's assistance he was sure they could escape successfully. 

Lorenz rode up to his side. He drew impossible patterns with his hands before releasing a purple ball of magic from his palms. As the ball hit the ground it exploded, resulting in the entire left hand side of the monastery being flattened. Claude stared in astonishment at the smoke and rubble, nothing else was left. 

It was the first time Lorenz had used his newly enhanced magical ability. The exertion had exhausted him, forcing him into slumber. His resting body fell from his trusted steed to the floor. Claude dropped to his knees and cradled Lorenz in his arms. "Lorenz? Lorenz?" There was no response . Claude kissed his forehead, hoping that would roused him. No luck, there wasn't time to worry about waking him up. An explosion like that would have attracted the attention of any local military strongholds. He could not risk being caught. So he cradled Lorenz gently in his arms, mounted his wyvern and started the journey back to House Riegan. 

...........

Claude doted upon Lorenz in his unconscious state. He knew that Lorenz liked to maintain a certain high standard of polish, a pristine appearance to cover for any emotional inadequacies. So he endeavoured to dab his body with water each day to wash away the sweat and dead skin. Every other day he massaged sweetly scented rose oil in his skin to help it retain moisture and stay supple. The process of hair brushing was one he found surprisingly enjoyable. He loved Lorenz's hair, a glorious pool of silky softness. In fact he often spent hours playing with the ethereal strands, combing his fingers through and inhaling his heavenly scent. 

Claude kept the regime of care up for over a year. Even though Lorenz looked so peaceful he was desperately worried about him. He refused to neglect any aspect of his care. Every day he tended to his hygiene, brushed his hair and changed his clothing. He would kiss him every morning and every night, on the lips and on the eye lids. He hoped by kissing the eyelids that they would open and gaze lovingly back at him. Each night he would sleep at the end of the bed , guarding him, eager to be there when he first opened his eyes. There were stacks of poetry books by the bed. Claude would spend hours reading romantic poetry to him. He hoped that subconsciously Lorenz could hear his voice and feel his love. As difficult as a one way conversation was, he still spoke to Lorenz about his day, about how much he missed him and he reminisced about their tender relationship. 

Claude did little sweet things, he couldn't help it, he was smitten with his beautiful sleeping angel. He often brewed Lorenz's favourite tea so that they air would be fragrant and familiar. He lavished gifts upon his unconscious sweetheart, flowers, fine china, decorative handkerchiefs and silk scarves. He even had a plush wyvern made for him. Claude would rest the plush on Lorenz's chest to comfort him 

Claude never relented, never gave up hope as he cared with true devotion. When the war was over and he overcame numerous obstacles to become the king of Almyra, Lorenz came with him. Only a few of his closest allies were trusted to guard him. Lorenz was his king, his heart and his joy, no one could ever take his place. 

One day Claude's dearest wish came true. It was late one evening, Lorenz was a luminous beauty bathed in the romantic gloom of candlelight. The shadows became exotic dancers in the walls in the flicker of the flame. Claude was Lorenz's shadow by his side, tenderly pressing showers of kisses into his hand. 

At first Claude thought he had imagined it. "Lorenz?" He whispered, barely audible in his slight voice. Then there was a second blink and Claude's heart skipped a beat. The blinks were followed by a curling of the lips and sensual arch of the neck. A smile, ridiculously wide stretched out Claude's face. "Claude? Is that you?" His name was said mid-moan. Lorenz scrunched his eyelids before they finally opened. 

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead. I have been worried about you." Claude felt so happy that his eyes were damp with joy. He wiped away the tears on the back of his hand. Lorenz dreamily gazed upon him with striking rose petal eyes.They were lovely eyes, much more precious and enchanting than any ruby, no matter how exotic or rare the stone was.

"Where am I?" Speaking proved to be difficult with a throat as dry and barren as a desert. Claude was a smudge in his line of non-vision , several blinks were necessary for clarity. No matter how much he blinked clearing the sleep was not successful. He felt like there was a crust on the edge of his eyelids. A good rub did help him to open them a little wider. 

Lorenz had only just woken up. Claude did not believed it would be fair to overload him with information. To mention that they were in Almyra, traditionally an enemy of Fodlan might be a little too stressful to process. "You are safe with me. Don't you worry your pretty little head about anything. Let us concentrate on making you feel better." He provided gentle back support as Lorenz attempted to sit up. His limbs were weak and stuff from idleness . Claude used a cushion to help prop him up comfortably. "You must be hungry after being unconscious for so long. Would you like something to eat?"

Lorenz managed to nod as he studied Claude. He looked different than he remembered. The hair, the slight bramble of facial hair and the broadness, time had been kind to Claude. He was incredibly handsome in a dashing way. Gone were the boyish charms to be replaced by manliness. "I like your clothing. The colours are very vibrant." He struggled to lift his hand to touch the fabric. Claude saw his trembling hand try to reach for him and enveloped it in his before placing it on his chest. A small smile graced Lorenz's lips as he was blessed with the softness of silk. 

"I am going to get you some food and drink. Please don't try and move until I return" Claude held his hand for a little longer before he kissed Lorenz's cheek and dashed to the kitchen. Yes, he could have requested his servants to make something to eat. Claude couldn't let them He wanted to ensure everything was perfect, that was why he had to make it himself. Lorenz was his sweetheart, the sparkle in his eyes and the beat of his heart, no one else could care for him like he could. 

Lorenz glanced around the room, it was unlike any decor he had ever encountered. The posts of his bed were ornate twisted columns in gold an gilt holding a grand fabric dome over his head. In the walls were tapestries in rich colours of intricate patterns and busy floral designs. One particular tapestry caught his eye, a white wyvern breathing never flames, it was magnificent. The stone wall was covered with rugs, in as equally extravagant designs. 

Claude hurried back carrying a silver tray with embossed paisley patterns. He decided that Lorenz might not have the stomach for rich, overly sweet or spicy foods, so he had prepared a simple platter of bread, mild cheese and dried meat with a choice of water or milk to drink. He sat down next to Lorenz with the tray on his lap. "Do you need me to help you?" Lorenz gave the slightest nod in response with a deep sigh. " I am pitiful. " Claude lifted the glass to his lips so he could take a few sips. "No you are not! You are not pitiful at all. You are just recovering. Recovering is a positive journey to take." He ripped off a piece of bread and brushed it against Lorenz's lips. "I do not mind looking after you as you recover. In fact I have been tending to your needs whilst you were unconscious. It meant that I had an excuse to admire you for long periods, and touch you and hug you. I always desire to be near you. "

Lorenz chewed slowly and thoughtfully as he was reintroduced to familiar flavours. Claude was surprisingly patience with him. He did not rush him to chew faster, nor forced the food into his mouth. "Is the food helping you to feel better?"

"Yes, thank you. " Lorenz closed his eyes as his mouth was dabbed clean. "Much better." His dry throat had gone and speaking was easier than previously. "I missed you Claude,,I truly missed you." His face was flushed with sadness as he stared downwards. " I couldn't write to you, nor request a messenger. There was no way of contacting you. " Lorenz shook uncontrollably as he remembered all the horrible blood experiments he had endured. Claude pulled him into his chest and drew soft circles of comfort on his back. "You do not need to tell me this if it causes you distress. You can wait until you are stronger."

"My father gave me to some awful people. They dragged me underground to their neon metropolis and filled me with so much blood. I was bloated with blood. They injected it into my veins, forced me to drink it, I feel ill just thinking about it. Odesse, he was my handler. He kept referring to me as his beast." Lorenz tried not to cry but tears had already started to descend . Claude kissed away each tear trail. 

"You do not have to worry about them. They are gone now. Their underground metropolis was destroyed by javelins of light falling from the sky. I defeated a resurgence of those disgusting individuals. They are gone. " Claude wished he had made those bastard suffer for doing sick things to his beloved. He wished he had made them rue the day that they had ever met 'Khalid'. "Your hair and eyes, they are the result of the experimentation?"

Lorenz nodded as he melted into the warmth of the arms which held him so tenderly . "I look terrible!" Claude laughed quietly as he pressed kisses into his hair. Lorenz shuddered as he felt the heat of his breath down the back of his neck. "You look angelic and beautiful Lorenz, I mean that. You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. If you would let me look in them all day then I would. I promise that I tell no word of a lie. Let me show you how beautiful I think you are."   
The kiss, the world shaking, all powerful kiss, Claude kissed Lorenz with every ounce of passion within him. His eyes shone with the light of his devotion. He gripped a little tighter, never wanting to let his beloved go. All the truth of his words were felt in that one kiss.

"I believe you!" Lorenz could only speak when he had finally managed to catch his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed and vengeance.

Several weeks had passed since Lorenz had regained consciousness. His recovery was slow but positive. Some of his weight had been regained, giving him bursts of energy to perform small tasks for himself. The ability to enjoy tea had been a grand leap in the right direction. Claude's heart sang when he saw Lorenz take his first sip of tea. Lorenz without tea just wasn't the same. He just seemed to light up when he had a teacup in his hand. 

"Hey! Look at you! A bouquet in your arms, a cup of tea by your side and a smile on your face; perfection." A rather smitten Claude ran over to the bed and covered him with kisses, every inch of his face was showered with affection. 

"You will know when I am fully recovered. I will be able to return the kisses with equal zest." Lorenz nuzzled Claude's cheek. " I have been meaning to return to a question I asked when I first awakened." 

Claude plucked a rose he had personally removed the thorns from and used it to caressed his lips. Lorenz closed his eyes and indulged in the softness and delicate perfume for a moment.

"You can ask me anything." Claude traced the rose over his cheek before he tapped the end of his nose with it. 

"Where am I exactly? You were very vague when I first asked and I did not have the energy to follow up." Lorenz had a feeling he wasn't in Riegan territory. He had been in Castle Riegan a few times and the interior was very different. 

"You are in Almyra?" Claude was prepared to see shock and alarm in Lorenz. He was rather surprised when calmness reined. In fact Lorenz did not surprised at all. In fact he was laughing softly. "So the rumours were true. I understand why you wished to keep your birth place secret. There is a lot of prejudice towards the Almyran people in the Leicester Alliance. Oh I remember some of the rumours aroused bout you. If I believed them all you would have horns under your hair, have the ability to hex people and you would actually be the King of Almyra."

Claude just about managed to control his laughter. "There is an element of truth in those rumours. I don't have horns, nor can I hex but I am the king of Almyra.."

Lorenz chuckled again, nothing surprised him about Claude anymore. "You are the king of Lorenz as well, so Mr Mysterious are there any other secrets you wish to divulge?"

Claude pressed a grin to Lorenz's ear. "My name is really Khalid."

"Khalid. " Lorenz whispered the name ever so softly. "Khalid!" He tried saying it a little louder. "Kiss me, I want to purr your name." That was an offer Khalid simply couldn't refuse. He sucked in Lorenz's lavender flavoured lips like a lollipop, removing all the flavour from them. Lorenz held onto his strong shoulders as he allowed Khalid to suck the flavour, the moisture and his breath away with his kiss. He ventured lower, nipping and flicking his tongue down Lorenz's throat. Lorenz quietly moaned for him as his sensitive skin tingled with the affection. 

"Mmmm, your lips feel lovely. It was been years since my body felt any pleasure. Cover me in kisses Khalid, please Khalid." Lorenz spoke in such a decadent tone, so indulgent and sultry that Khalid couldn't refuse the request. 

"I love your neck." He kissed until Lorenz threw his head back and formed a sensual arch for him to devour. "The soft purr vibrating within is so hot." He sucked and nipped at the flesh until his mark was left. "I want you all for myself, everything about you for me to keep."

"Mmm, yes Khalid I am yours, forever yours to keep." Lorenz could feel himself heat up under the torch of his hot lips and sizzling breath. Every part of him shuddered with delight as his breath caressed him, seduced him and sent his senses to bliss. 

"You fill my ears with sweet music my sweet." Khalid kissed up his neck back up to his lips where he brushed their noses together and gazed adoringly into his eyes. "Please repeat what you said."

Lorenz smiled as he coated Khalid's lips with butterfly kisses. "I love you Khalid. I am yours, forever yours to keep. I wish I could do more to show you how much I love you."

Khalid could survive on butterfly kisses alone as sustenance. Everythi single kiss was delicious and sweet, an addiction enhancer. "You giving your heart, body and soul to me is all I could ever want or need Lorenz. My love for you is infinite and always growing infinitely deeper and stronger. I would do anything for you." 

There was a knock on the door. Khalid indulged in one more smooch before he went to see who it was. Upon seeing it was Nadar he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "What is it friend?"

Nadal seemed genuinely upbeat and a little excited. "Hey kiddo, there is a small army of 'those who doodle in the dark' or whatever they are called, off the western coast. There have got this guy who can summon flying beasties. Some of our men have had fun squashing them like flies. However, I thought you would like to know that the commander is known as Odesse and has demanded the return of his pet beast."

Khalid felt his heart thumb in his chest to the best of a march. His fists clenched as rage brewed inside him leaving his blood to molten fury. A flash of determination ignited his eyes. He could avenge Lorenz. He could make that bastard suffer for what he had done. "I will set out as soon as possible. Thank you Nadar for the information. Ensure that Odesse is left for me." Khalid had to compose himself. He couldn't let his beloved know who he was facing. Lorenz did not need the stress. A few cleansing breaths were necessary to calm the simmering anger boiling inside. 

Khalid returned to see Lorenz's fragile body had sunk into the mattress and he was half asleep. His stamina was still very low and most of his time was spent resting. Khalid seated himself by his side and kissed his cheek. "I need to go and teach a few thugs a lesson on the west coast. I promise that I won't be long. When I return I will continue to reintroduce your body to pleasure."

Lorenz reached up and caressed a smile onto his lips. "Please be careful and good luck. Let me give you an incentive to hurry back." He took hold of Khalid's hand and slipped a finger into his mouth. Slowly, excruciatingly so, he sucked on the finger and drew it out of his mouth. That was more than enough motivation to destroy Odesse and return home for his reward with great haste.   
The  
......

Khalid had never been so ready for battle. Every nerve in his body was set to danger. He ground his teeth as impatience gnawed at him. With his eyes he stared daggers at the battlefield ahead of them. Already he could hear the clash of steel, the grunts of warriors and demonic screams. Blood and sweat festered in the air with a nauseating stench. 

Through the chaos he could see that bastard, holding a leash and collar as he stood by a small cage. Rage increased to feverish levels. Khalid's normal calculated and calm demeanour had perished. He was a merciless warrior ready to rampage through the battlefield. He charged into battle like a bull with a axe swinging like an unholy pendulum of doom. Agarthan after Agarthan were chopped down like trees. There were ghastly noises as the axe cut through bone and gristle. He roared like a wyvern warning others away from his territory. He piled up corpses, leaving a path of destruction and death behind him. Not once did he look back, there was only one destination, one target, and he was so close he could taste it. 

He reached his first flying monstrosity with hideous flapping bar wings, ghastly hooked beak and eyes devoid of emotion. It dived for Khalid with razor sharp talons covered with dried blood and membrane. Khalid blocked with his axe as a shield before he swung frantically at the beast. His axe lashed through the air like a whip threatening to sever talon, beak, whatever got in his way. The beast screeched like a banshee as one talon and then another were dismembered. The beast watered the ground below in red agony as Khalid acted like a man possessed and sliced the talons to nothing. One wing and then another until the beast was a useless carcass bleeding to death. Khalid continued to relentlessly slice the beast as though it was roasted meat. 

Upon his face was a smile wide and wild. He stared down Odesse with eyes of raw fury. "Stop hiding behind your minions and demonic beasts you fucking coward! Face me and I will rip you asunder like parchment covered in piss and shit. You will regret the day you ever laid eyes on me. You will regret laying a single hand on my beloved Lorenz." He pointed the sharp edge of the axe at that son of a bitch and swiped so fast it was just a smudge of violence.

Odesse laughed cruelly, mockingly at Khalid. "I made that disgusting beast cry for his mother, cry out for you. I made him whimper like a stray dog kicked to near death by a group of bandits." A ball of magic formed in his palms and was launched at Khalid. Khalid turned his axe to club and battered the ball to oblivion. 

"Is that all you've got? Pathetic! You might as well be a kitten throwing yarn my way. You will suffer for every tear and every cry my previous love made. " Khalid spun rapidly, a wrecking ball smashing through seemingly impenetrable fortresses. He was so fast that there was no time to dodge. Khalid smacked him with the smooth side of his axe until he became more bruise than man as he was knocked around like a pinball. Khalid then targeted the face as he smashed the mask so hard that it became embedded in his skin. Still he continued, laughing maniacally as the mask shattered and was hammered like nails, deeper and deeper and deeper into his face. Odesse howled in agony but still Khalid did not relent. With heavy boots he stomped Odesse's hand into the ground, so deep he couldn't pulled it free. He stomped one hand and then another before he rested his boot on his neck. "Look into these eyes? Can you see the hatred without them? The last thing you will see as you inhale your last will be my contempt." He increased the weight upon his throat slowly, slowly until snap, Odesse's beady eyes went blank. Khalid continued to pressed his boot down, pushing his neck further into the dirt. 

"Khalid! Khalid!" Nadar grabbed his shoulders only to be elbowed away. "He is dead kiddo. He can't hurt anyone anymore." 

Khalid cursed as he removed his foot. He was covered in blood and sweat as he bellowed in victory.


	4. Chapter 4

Khalid did not bother to clean himself up after battle.All the blood, sweat and dirt of the battlefield sullied his clothing and skin. The stench he carried was of a butchery and a sweaty training ground packed with soldiers after a arduous session. A trail of muddy, bloody footsteps followed him as he bolted through the palace to see Lorenz. No one dared to get in his way, he was a man in a mission. He burst into the bedroom where he stood in the entrance, balancing himself between the door frame as he painted heavily. His eyes were full of the image of beauty as he saw Lorenz seated in a red velvet chair, his bare back was porcelain covered in cracks from Odesse's maltreatment. Glorious strands of feathery white flowed down his back like the drapery of luxurious curtains.

"Lorenz! What are you doing out of bed?" Khalid gasped as he hurried over to him and grasped his slender arms with bloody hand prints. The smell of sweat and blood, Lorenz found it intoxicating. He inhaled in deeply to breath in all the rage and triumph upon his lover. "I was told who you were fighting. At first I was full of terror. However my belief in you was unwavering. I knew you would return to me victorious. I prepared myself for you my love, my hero. " 

Lorenz's voice was the sweetest melody and full of the most wonderful things. Lorenz always spoke with a velvety tongue, rich, smooth and utterly decadent. Khalid could listen to him whispering the loveliest things all day. He stole Lorenz's lips with broken kisses, eager and hungry. He could feel the passion and lust ignite in Lorenz as he kissed him back. "I beat the shit out of him sweetheart. I stamped that bastard into the ground. I stomped him into his fucking grave." He literally pounced over the chair and bundled Lorenz up in his sweltering arms. 

"Khalid, mmmmm, I cannot explain it but I am feeling rather thrilled right now." Lorenz was rather flustered as he unbuttoned his shirt and buried his fingers in Khalid's rug of chest hair. "Oh do you like me filthy and wild? Khalid balanced his weight on his elbows as he was careful not to crush Lorenz. "Can you handle a wild Khalid?" 

"Rub against me, Cover me in your sweat and the blood of your enemies. " Lorenz kissed him as hard as he could as his hands fondled and squeezed his pecs. Khalid growled, energised and rejuvenated by Lorenz's appetite for him. He ripped the clothing from his battle beaten body so that they could join together in naked union. A hard smash of lips ensued as their lips appeared to mash into one. Heat radiated from Khalid as he pressed their bodies together. Heart rested upon heart, Khalid could feel the flutter of arousal in Lorenz's chest. His own heartbeat was strong and pumped with adrenaline. 

Their cocks rubbed together, two sticks of flint stroking until they ignited with pleasure. They merged into open mouthed kisses, tongues breaking through the boundaries of breaths into each other's mouth. Pec caressed pec as Khalid painted Lorenz in his sweat. Lorenz gently erupted beneath him in twitching contractions. Khalid continued to devour every itch of Lorenz's mouth as his body hummed with heat and restless arousal. The more Lorenz softly unravelled beneath him, the hornier he became. 

Khalid grunted and growled as he vibrated harder and slower down into Lorenz. He was desperation for more intensity. He yearned for Lorenz to sing for him in a harmony of moans. 

Lorenz licked Khalid's cheek, relishing the salty taste of the sweaty sheen on his skin whilst Khalid nibbled and grunted into his ear. "Oh Khalid," a moan broke his sentence as he rippled in blissful waves against the hard muscular body above him, " I feel... " A gasp finished his sentence. 

"I want to be inside you Lorenz." Khalid lifted him up off the chair by his hips and suspended him over his cock. Lorenz gasped as he was made breathless by the rush of excitement. He loved feeling Khalid's raw power and energy. Yes, he wanted Khalid to fill him up more than anything. He wiggled his buttocks over the meaty length of cock. Lorenz purred for him, held on to his proud shoulders and brushed their lips together.

Khalid groaned as he thrust his entire length inside Lorenz. Slow, deep and hard thrusts were designed to drive Lorenz wild, and it worked. Lorenz moaned loudly as he crumbled into arches and sways of wanton abandonment. Lorenz had always been narrow and needy, sucking him further within and squeezing tightly. It felt fantastic. Khalid's cock throbbed and ached with horniness. 

"I love you Khalid. No one could love me like you." Lorenz panted as Khalid became puppeteer of his body, making him tremble and swirl in dances of ecstasy . His cock had covered both of their bellies in nasty juice.

He had conquered the battlefield and now he had conquered Lorenz. Khalid loved the sound of his balls smacking Lorenz's butt as he ploughed himself deep inside. He pounded harder, craving the friction and the sweet moans Lorenz sang for him. They were designed for his ears and his ear only. Lorenz was pink and red with the heat of stimulation, such a pretty bouquet of colour. Khalid felt intense pressure in his cock, like all the world had zoned in upon it. It was exquisite how Lorenz's anus desperately hugged his cock and weaved magically around it. Lorenz couldn't speak and his breaths had been replaced by moans. Khalid penetrated faster, in bursts of power as he penetrated Lorenz's eyes as well. He gazed into Lorenz's dazzling ruby eyes with all the love he could muster. Lorenz was swallowed up by eyes of radiant green. That look, that beautiful, meaningful look was reserved just for him. Lorenz admired the mesmerising eyes of his love, his hero and his life. 

Lorenz was a fever of shaking as he split himself over Khalid. The lovely powdery feeling of relief tingle on his quivering flesh. Khalid felt the sting of orgasm oh so bittersweet possessing his cock. He was dynamite exploding inside Lorenz. pouring his cum within. He did not remove his cock. He kept himself warm inside his love. Khalid cradled his sweetheart as he tiredly collapsed into his tender embrace. Khalid carried him over to the bed and laid down with him. He kept his cock within to feel the soft vibration of the after shock of orgasm. Khalid would stay with him, stay inside him as long as possible. He never wanted to let his sweetheart go. Lorenz felt comfort in keeping Khalid warm inside. The feeling of being stuffed was fulfilling. To stay in Khalid's arms was all he could ever want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
